La nueva Mysterion
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Los años han pasado. Ahora Karen con sus catorce años tomara una decisión. Ella sera el orgullo de sus seres queridos. Ella cuidara al pueblo... sera la nueva Mysterion. Fic dedicado a Luis Carlos.


HOLA! Aqui vine con este fic que debo desde hace UFFFF! a Luis Carlos XDXD La trama es de super heroes... o mas bien de como se inciaria un heroe... aunque en este caso es heroina... Bueno, aqui explico. No soy buena con esto de los superheroes por que no me gusta esa trama... pero como debia este fic quise hacer un fic que mas o menos me sintiera comoda, asiq ue elegi a una chica de prota y que mejor que karen? hemana menor de un heroe y super esperado que ella siga el linaje XDXD sin mencionar que se me haria mas facil de controlar ua que yo soy mujer u esto no es yaoi ni yuri XDXD

Otros datos.

Karen: 14 años

Ruby: 13

Filmore y Flora: 13

Giogie: 13

Ike: 12

Bueno... me investigue mejor cosas de Karen y halle que ella es relativamente mas grande que el resto de niños, por eso la puse como mayor y decidi dejar a Ruby menor por que se me haria gracioso la idea principal en este fic :D sin mencionar que solo seria menor por unos meses XD

Bueno, otro dato es que me base en Shingeki no Kyojin (mi anime favorito) para sacar las tecnicas de combate y todo lo que sea pelea. Si tienen curiosidad pueden verse solo el cap 4 y ahi lo hallaran XD En todo caso seria Karen como Eren y Ruby como Annie :D al menos en la escena de entrenamiento XD

Bueno... nada mas.

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Como dije. Este fic va dedicado a Luis Carlos y perdon por al falta de pelea o sie sta monse para ser una trama de heroes... soy pesima ene eso... aun asi espero que te guste :333

Va a ver un monto de Flashs back y estos estaran en _cursivas_.

* * *

**La nueva Mysterion**

Su capa se ondeaba al viento mientras acomodaba mejor la venda en sus ojos, la cual cubría la parte superior de su rostro y con cuidado se coloco la capucha morada.

Pudo divisar con claridad como uno de sus "amigos" se había metido en una pelea callejera. La oscuridad de la noche y lo cerrado de los callejones podía obstruir la vista de cualquiera, pues claro que ella se aseguraba de no perder cada detalle. Su amigo era fuerte, lo sabía, podría defenderse… pero aquí estaba por si necesitaba de su ayuda.

Y en el instante en que un segundo sale a acción es cuando Karen es consciente que debe entrar cuanto antes a pelea. Sonríe de lado adquiriendo confianza que el antifaz le permite. Ocultando toda la timidez que mostraría sin el traje de heroína…

_Kenny destrozaba sus nudillos contra la pared del hospital. Karen solo bajaba la mirada, sin atreverse a decir algo a su hermano. En momentos como este Kevin vendría y tranquilizaría a Kenny, sonriendo de medio lado con su habitual confianza… llenándolos a ambos de esta, pero ahora no sería el caso…_

_La castaña llevo su vista a la habitación donde reposaba el primogénito de la familia, con heridas de puñaladas, casi en peligro de muerte._

_Intento secar sus lágrimas que no paraban de brotar, pero era inútil. La sola idea de pensar que podrían perder a su hermano mayor la desesperaba. Los desesperaba a ambos._

_Unos suaves pasos se acercaron a ella y al alzar la cabeza solo hallo la sonrisa destrozada de Kenny, quien en manos levaba la bolsa que Kevin fue capaz de proteger hasta con su vida. Dentro de ella había una cierta cantidad de dinero, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para tener que comer los tres por un día._

_- ¿Por qué fue tan necio?- suspiro Kenny dejando que las lagrimas salieran al fin de sus ojos. Karen regreso su vista a la habitación del mayor. Ahora con la cabeza en alto los mechones castaños no le tapaban. Pudo divisar la parka naranja de Kenny sobre la cabecera de la cama y a su pequeña muñeca rosa, haciendo compañía a su hermano. A ambos jóvenes no se les permitiría quedar hasta tarde, así que si Kevin despertaba en medio de la noche, tendría algo de los dos para hacerle compañía._

_- Por que el trabaja día y noche por nosotros…- hablo ahogadamente la menor. _

_Si es que Karen consideraba a Kenny su ángel guardián, pues con el tiempo ambos hermanos veían así a Kevin McCormick. Por que más allá de los insultos y el sarcasmo, había cariño y un sentimiento de protección que nunca recibieron de sus padres, pero sí de Kevin. Aquel que con su fría mirada puede expresar lo mucho que adora a sus hermanitos, por los cuales explota sus límites en distintos trabajos para darles educación y alimento y luego en las noches debe ir hasta Denver a estudiar y así en el futuro asegurarse que no les falte nada a Karen y Kenny._

_Kevin era un ángel para ellos. Un ángel amargado y mal hablado, pero un ángel después de todo._

_- Si… si tan solo, hubiera estado ahí…_

_- ¿Que hubieras podido hacer, Kenny?- Karen trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, para que no dijera esas palabras, pero fue inútil._

_- Mysterion hubiera podido hacer mucho… hubiera defendido a Kevin de los ladrones y ahora en lugar de estar llorando en un maldito hospital estaríamos nosotros dos en casa… esperando a las doce para que Kevin llegue cansado de la universidad y nosotros con una deliciosa cena para él. Comeríamos los tres, como todos los días… en agradecimiento… si tan solo Mysterion…- no pudo seguir, solo sollozos salían de sus labios._

Karen dejo de lado esos recuerdos dolorosos y fijo su mente en la situación al frente suyo, pero no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en Kenny. Su primer ángel guardián con capa oscura, aquel que tuvo que dejar el traje y antifaz, aceptando la realidad. Se caían en la pobreza ya ahora Kenny, a sus dieciocho ya tenía que ver universidades, tenía que seguir adelante en algo que le otorgara futuro. El rubio ya no quería ser una carga para Kevin, conseguiría una beca, es la meta que Kenny decidió alcanzar. Y Karen planea seguirle los pasos… pero todavía falta cinco años para eso… aun hay tiempo.

Sus pies tocaron el firme pavimento y su traje le permitía ocultarse en las sombras. Visualizo que uno de los hombres había tomado a Giorgie de los brazos mientras el otro sacaba una navaja.

Era momento de actuar.

Con una velocidad no tan envidiable, pero avanzada aparición al frente del tipo. Este se sobresalto por la repentina presencia, pero no dudo en seguir su camino. Si se iban a entrometer entonces no se quejen de las consecuencias.

Karen había adquirido hacen buen rato una pose de defensa al estilo boxeo, con la pierna izquierda levemente mas delante de la derecha, ambas firmes contra el suelo. Y las manos hechos puños, con los brazos levemente a cada lado del rostro, de forma protectora y atacante a la vez.

En cuanto la navaja se acercaba más a ella la castaña alzo el brazo izquierdo, aun con la posición de boxeo. El atacante sonrió burlonamente al ver que la ahora notablemente chica había dejado descubierto el torso. Esto sería sencillo, pensó. Pero cuando menos cuenta se dio Karen había bajada con fuerza al brazo hasta tenerlos en la cadera, aquella acción le dio más fuerza de impulso al cuerpo y sin desaprovechar aquello impulso todo su cuerpo hacia el lado donde la fuerza de su brazo la jalaba y alzo la pierna derecha como quien patea un balo, dando de lleno en la pierna del atacante. Este notablemente adolorido en una zona sensible cayó al suelo de rodillas, casi yéndose de cara.

Giorgie aprovecho lo atónito de quien le tenía sujeto y con un cabezazo se lo aparto de su espalda, volteando rápidamente y dando un rodillazo en el abdomen de quien antes lo tenía atrapado.

Karen presto atención a aquella acción, pero decidió regresar la vista al frente. El atacante, después de varios intentos, logro levantarse aun adolorido por ese sorpresivo golpe.

Apretó con fuerza la navaja y volvió a lanzarse en contra de la chica. La castaña pudo ver la desesperación en su mirada.

En cuanto el atacante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella solo lo esquivo y de forma rápida se puso casi detrás del hombre. Pasando su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del atacante por el lado derecho de su cabeza, provocando que este se inclinase levemente hacia la izquierda. Karen era pequeña, pero eso la llegaba a ayudar si se sabía usar el reducido tamaño con contra del enemigo. El desequilibrio del hombre le sirvió para ella también irse de ese lado y con su pierna izquierda volver a patear, pero esta vez a la parte trasera de las rodillas del atacante, lo que provoco una caída realmente estrepitosa y dolorosa, casi había volado por los aires.

Y como se sospechaba, el hombre solto la navaja y Karen la pateo lejos.

_- Esto… en serio debemos hacerlo- la castaña no se sentía cómoda ni con ánimos. Ya iban dos días que su hermano estaba en el hospital y las cosas iban mal en su casa… padres drogadictos y Kenny mas metido en los estudios que nunca. Ya ahora a la castaña le tocaba defensa personal._

_En la clase les enseñaban técnicas básicas para aprender a defenderse, algo simple y fácil de recordar. Llaves de dos movimientos, nada mas…_

_Y para mala suerte de Karen, ahora tenía que pelear contra una alumna que la verdad procuraba ausentarse cada vez que podía. Sarah Tucker, más conocida como Ruby, por su cabello rojo brillante._

_Aquella chica siempre había asustado a la pobre Karen. Nunca le agrado la idea de estar cerca de ella y ahora tenía que simular "atacante con navaja" con ella._

_- Toma…- de un movimiento la más alta le lanzo una navaja hecha de plástico. Inofensiva, pero bien hecha. Karen la cogió torpemente observando al resto de sus compañeros. Podía observar a Flora y Filmore haciendo tontería y media, casi aprecia que trataran de hacer "La grulla" mientras reían. Por otra parte estaba Ike y Giorgie peleando, ala canadiense le había tocado ser el atacante mientras Giorgie se defendía o eso se suponía, ya hace rato el gótico había derrumbado al menor con una de las técnicas aprendidas que este controlaba con naturalidad. Ahora, mientras Ike le gritaba por misericordia, se acercaba al canadiense, listo para desquitar alguna rabieta con el pobre… Y ahora Filmore y Flora habían ido al rescate de su mejor amigo._

_- Oye… ¿no sería mejor que te fueras si quieres?… el instructor no está observando…_

_- El instructor ya descubrió mis escapadas ayer, así que no tendría sentido líbrame de nuevo… solo me meteré en más problemas y no aguanto al consejero escolar…- hablo de forma neutral la pelirroja, con los parpados medio caídos debido al aburrimiento.- Ahora… no te contengas. Si vas a atacar hazlo bien y sin titubeos. Recuerda que ahora tu eres el atacante…- la chica había adquirido una pose que Ruby no recuerda que les hallan enseñado. _

_Era similar al boxeo._

_Karen tomo aire lo más profundo que pudo. Aquella chica tenía razón… debía intentar desconcentrarse de sus problemas al menos una vez._

_Y de la idea que su cabeza a estado formulando hace unos días al ver el viejo traje de Kenny y un hilo y aguja en el cajón de este._

_La castaña corrió hacia la más alta con navaja en ambas manos, lista para fingir apuñalar, pero lo que no vio venir fue que la chica le dejara el pase libre a la costilla ¿Acaso era tonta?, con el codo fácil le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero aun así ya seria tarde, seria puñalada… pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver que a unos pocos centímetros de llegar a su objetivo Ruby había cambiado su movimiento de forma brusca, bajando su brazo con fuerza hacia su cadera y impulsándose hacia un lado, dándole una gran patada en la pierna._

_Karen ya estaba de cara contra el piso, aun con daga en mano y Sarah se acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que se habían colado por su vista con aquel movimiento._

_- ¿Qué…?- ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Aquel movimiento nunca se les enseñó en clase._

_- ¿Ya acabo?- pregunto con vos suave la pelirroja y Ike, aun algo adolorido, fue quien contesto._

_- Es hasta que suelte la navaja._

_Ruby suspiro y viendo a Karen decidida, se acerco lentamente._

_- ¡¿EH?! ¡Es-espera!- la castaña trato de pararse, sintiendo un insoportable dolor en la pierna que la tiro al piso de nuevo. Desde el suelo gateo lejos de la menor.- ¡Esos movimientos no nos enseñaron!- con desesperación se levanto al fin después de dos intentos y mantuvo la falsa navaja sujeta con fuerza, con la esperanza de que la pudiera utilizar en defensa propia.- ¡No deberías usarlos! ¡Ruby!- pero era tarde, la nombrada se había posicionado con rapidez detrás de la castaña y con su brazo izquierdo rodeo el cuello de la mayor por el lado derecho de su cabeza. Desequilibrándola y botándola al suelo de una patada en la parte trasera de sus rodillas._

_En pleno acto Karen soltó la navaja._

_- Pobre…- murmuro por lo bajo Ike. De pronto, la navaja de Karen voló hacia él- ¿Eh?_

_- Te toca… atácame.- Ruby se coloco en posición._

_- Un momento, yo solo observo.- el menor se puso algo nervioso y decidió retroceder, solo para hallar la mirada burlona de Giorgie, quien prácticamente le decía con los ojos que si se acercaba, entonces ellos dos volverían a pelear y eso intimido al más alto, pero la mirada decidida que al pelirroja le daba tampoco lo calmaba en nada._

_- Vamos Ike…- el suave susurro de Karen fue oído.- Va a ser rápido, solo hasta que te quite la navaja… ¿recuerdas?_

_- ¡Mierda!- maldijo por lo bajo y su mirada se volvió decidida.- es verdad… si yo decidí que sería hasta que la navaja cayera… pues así será._

…

_Ike se hallaba tirado en el piso realmente adolorido con Karen sentada a su lado. La navaja falsa se hallaba a varios metros de ellos y Ruby solo se apoyaba en la padres más cercana, visualizando con neutralidad a las dos personas que había derribado sin esfuerzo alguno._

_-o-o-o-o-_

_Muchos chicos dicen cosas necias como que "Una verdadera mujer debe ser delicada y frágil". No siempre tan literal, pero dan a entender ese punto. Karen nunca se considero frágil, después de todo, el lugar y condición en que habitaba no se lo permitía… y lo agradecía en parte. Ella era timida y algo asustadiza, pero no tan… patética… como para llegar a tal nivel de mediocridad a la que muchas mujeres llegan por necias._

_Aunque con respecto a ese punto de vista en los chicos, ella es neutral. Nunca le ha gustado ser quien corrige a la gente y personalmente acepta que no se ha detenido a pensar en el verdadero significado de ser una mujer._

_Aunque se pregunta si Sarah Tucker es realmente una mujer… o una bestia… después de todo la chica ahora la tenía con una llave- tampoco enseñada en clase, cabe aclarar- que la esta asfixiando, ambas tiradas en el piso._

_- Rub… me rindo- habían llegado a tal punto de confianza en que la tímida Karen podía usar diminutivos con ella. Ruby parece no molestarle, aunque ahora halla ajustado mas su agarre- Que me rindo….- hablo ahogadamente, ya poniéndose azul._

_- ¡Crees que el enemigo te aceptara eso? Claro que no… te destruiría en un segundo si te dejas…- hablo con firmeza y su misma neutralidad._

_- ¿Por qué te lo tomas… tan enserio?- el agarre de la mas alto se calmo ante esa pregunta._

_- Por que como no puedo escaparme de clases quiero divertirme un poco y tú eres divertida…- explico con normalidad._

_- Al menos podrías contenerte un poco- ahora prácticamente se abrazaban más que pelear; Karen no sentía dolor alguno._

_- Si lo hiciera te estaría menospreciando. En esta prueba somos rivales y entre rivales debe haber el respeto de una pelea limpia._

_- Pues… tú enserio eres fuerte…_

_- ¿Crees que lo soy?_

_- Lo eres. Todo aquel que termine peleando contigo termina agonizando, aunque claro… no has peleado con Giorgie, pero no importa._

_- ¿Cómo crees que Giorgie logra ganarle a Ike? Ike Bloflovski, que es parte del equipo de Hokey de la escuela… tiene fuerza, como es de esperar._

_- Es…_

_- Giorgie tiene distinta técnica a la mía, pero es para la misma función. Sé que parezco mas fuerte, pero no lo soy. Si hiciera fuerzas con Ike, él me ganaría al instante… yo sé __**defenderme**__ de forma más avanzada… pero siempre me tomo enserio el cuidar de mi misma._

_Aquellas palabras cayeron como un baldazo sobre Karen… sin saber por qué, solo supo que aquello la había llenado de ánimos._

_Un repentino grito la hizo salir de sus pensamientos para ver como Sarah se levantaba con rapidez y sin darle tiempo a ella de hacerlo un Ike volador le cayó de lleno encima._

_- ¡Ah!- gritaron los dos al unisonó, por tremendo golpe._

_Karen llevo su vista a quien se acercaba. _

_Giorgie._

_Este lucia una sonrisa algo macabra en el rostro, casi hasta parecía emocionado y sus facciones se veían mejor por la falta de maquillaje a la hora de hacer deporte._

_- Que interesante confesión, Tucker…- arrastro un poco las palabras, ignorando a Karen y a quien acababa de lanzarle encima.- Te parece si me enseñas un poco de esas técnicas- su sonrisa se borro y se puso en una posición de pelea, mas similar al Karate._

_- Lo intentare… pero no sé si esta técnica, que es de humanos, se le pueda enseñar a la bestias- la chica también se puso en posición de pelea, su habitual boxeo._

_Toda la clase había llevado su vista a las dos personas. Interesados por la actual pelea que se daría._

_Se escuchaban las voces de de los alumnos, apostando por quien ganaría…_

Y ahora Karen y Giorgie corren lejos de aquel callejón. La casa de la chica queda cerca de ahí, pero aun no volvería, todavía faltaba mucho que hacer esa noche. Se aseguraría de que Giorgie estuviera lejos de aquella zona y se iría.

- "Y a todo esto ¿Quién gano la pelea?"- se le cruzo por la mente a la castaña.

_¿Tan poco importante fue la pelea para ella como para no almacenarla en su mente? Sí, eso en definitiva era. Ya que en aquel instante solo podía ver una cosa o a una persona._

_Sarah Tucker._

_Aquella chica peleaba con gracia y decisión, recibiendo golpes y regresándolos. __**Defendiéndose**__. Ruby peleaba con la frente en alto, con fuerza, orgullosa… con un objetivo en mente. _

_No importaba lo que los hombres dijeran… en aquel instante, Karen nunca había visto a una chica ser más mujer que a Sarah. Alguien de quien estar orgullosa por solo conocerla._

_Como Kenny y Kevin._

_Alguien a quien admirar._

_Si… Sarah era una mujer autentica y Karen también quería serlo… para sus hermanos… para sí misma._

- Parece que los perdimos…- sonrió de lado. Ya estaban en un parque iluminado. Giorgie jadeaba por la corrida al igual que ella.

El gotico levanto la vista u se quedo mirándola atentamente. Por un momento a la mayor le recorrió un sudor frio por la espalda, pero decidió ignorarlo y mantenerse firme.

- ¿Te conozco?- cuestiono el más alto, con el seño ligeramente fruncido. Tratando de ver a través de ese traje de payaso a la persona dentro… jura que había visto ese estilo de pelea antes… la verdad ya ni lo recordaba ni le interesaba… solo era mera curiosidad y Karen agradeció ese poco interés de Giorgie por sus compañeros de clase. Se podría decir que al único al que conocía "bien" era al canadiense al que siempre apalea en clase de defensa.

- No lo creo…- susurro con voz levemente gutural, claramente femenina, pero no era necesario oírla ya que debajo de la capa el traje permitía ver unas cuantas curvas dignas de una chica con un cuerpo formado de forma suave y agradable a la vista.

- ¡Tsk! Como sea…- le resto importancia el chico y se dispuso a irse. Karen sabe que no recibiría un gracias de su parte, pero le alegra haberlo ayudado.

- Cualquier cosa… soy _Mysterion_ ¿Si? Aunque aun creo que me falta mucho- sin más se fue trepando por los tejados, dejando a Giorgie levemente sorprendido por aquella afirmación… ya el pueblo llevaba varios años de no tener a "Mysterion" con ellos.

_Ambas comían en el patio de la escuela. Con el frio calándole hasta los huesos._

_- Eso fue increíble, Rub- sonrió la castaña con cierta timidez y con un brillo especial en los ojos._

_- Gracias- hablo siempre neutral._

_- Vamos, estoy segura que no soy la única que te lo dice ¿Verdad?_

_- No… no me refiero a eso… gracias por acompañarme a almorzar. Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar._

_Karen se sorprendió por aquella confesión. Al aparecer la loba solitaria no es tan temible como muchos piensan._

_- No hay problema, me agradas y para eso están las amigas.- sonrió con dulzura- era una persona muy amable Rub, solo que el resto no lo sabe aun._

_Sarah cambio levemente su neutralidad por una expresión de sorpresa, pero al instante volvió a su siempre expresión._

_- Gracias…_

_- ¿Quién diría?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que nos haríamos amigas después de que me dejaste adolorida en clase de defensa personal.- rio un poco._

_- Mi hermano me enseño todo lo que sé. Él y su amigo entrenan mucho unto, por eso es que mucho de lo que hago es boxeo…_

_- ¡Ah! Yo… pues yo recordé que hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo…_

_La más alta asintió, dándole permiso a seguir._

_- Pues… esto… quería saber si tú… pues…- se empezaba a trabar, la atenta mirada la ponía nerviosa y tímida… bueno, realmente todo la ponía así._

_Ruby comprendió._

_Sonrió un medio lado, algo nerviosa al no estar acostumbrada a reír._

_- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?_

_A la castaña le brillaron los ojos y de un rápido movimiento tomo las manos de Sarah en las suyas._

_- ¡Sí! Por favor_

_-o-o-o-o-_

_- Karen… ¿Qué haces?- Kenny estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta viendo a su hermana menor, quien rebuscaba en el cajón de Kenny._

_- Buscaba esto…- saco el traje de Mysterion, levemente más grande que su cuerpo y agarro la aguja e hilo que el cajón de su hermano tenía._

_- Karen… ¿Tú?_

_- Sé lo que piensas y perdón… pero no pienso dejar que otra tragedia como al de Kevin suceda, tenemos suerte de que ya haya despertado, pero ponerme a pensar que habrá alguien que no lo haga, me pone muy triste._

_Kenny sonrió de lado._

_- Nuestra pequeña se está haciendo toda una mujer- ante las palabras de Kenny Karen sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Déjame ayudarte en lo que necesites Karen._

_- Gracias Kenny- le levanto y corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor, quien gustoso la envolvió en brazos. El cuerpo de su hermanita era tan pequeño, pero dentro poseía una determinación maravillosa, determinación de un McCormick._

-o-o-o-o-

Bostezo por quinta vez en su ida a la escuela. A su lado iba Ruby, quien disimuladamente volteaba a mirarla… a ella y sus ojeras, aunque solo se veían por la cercanía, de lejos eran fáciles de ocultar.

Todos entraban a clases, aunque en mitad del pasillo se detuvieron al ver a Giorgie mirando atentamente hacia ellas. Al lado de este iba Ike, quien al ver la pesada atmosfera se había detenido también. Los demás alumnos parecían no hacer caso a ellos cuatro.

Karen tembló de pies a cabeza por la fría mirada directo hacia ella y sin esperar más se escondió detrás de Ruby y vio lo que Giorgie haría.

Este solo bufo y solo un "patética", no espero más y fue directo al aula.

Por más que algunas facciones se parecieran, aquella niña torpe y asustadiza no podía ser la payaso de anoche…

Mejor ya olvidarse de todo.

Ike se encogió de hombros y entro al salón, no sin antes saludar con la mano a ambas chicas quienes de forma simple le devolvieron el saludo.

Karen de nuevo estuvo agradecida. Ya que al ponerse el traje sacaba a relucir su verdadero yo. Un yo que no muestra muy a menudo en su vida diaria.

Ruby, después de aquello, volteo para quedar de frente con Karen, quien trago saliva por la mirada analítica que recibía.

- Tienes que aprender a acomodar mejor tus horarios… la ojeras se te harán más marcadas…- con su dedo pico cerca del ojo de la mayor y esta asintió con rapidez. Sarah asintió con una mirada un tanto distinta a las demás… aunque decía "cuando quieras, me lo dices".

Enserio que Ruby era una chica increíble.

La pelirroja entro al salón de clases seguida por Karen, quien sonreía levemente.

Ayer había sido su primer día como Mysterion. Ella se encargaría de darlo todo al máximo. Hará que Ruby y sus hermanos estén orgullosos de ella.

Esto será el inicio de la nueva Mysterion.

* * *

Tengo que aceptar que me inspire cerca de iniciar el fic xDXDXD me salio mas largo de lo que crei y para ser mi primer fic de heroes (y posiblmenete el ultimo) estoy orgullosa del resultado :DDD

Y NO! No es yuri XDXD En todo caso si hubiera pensado en parejas seria Giorgie x Karen y Ruby x Ike XDXD Si! ya puedo ver sus caras de WTF con la primera XDXD y quiza un pequeño Filmore x Flora XDXD

A mi me agrada mucho Karen! me la imagino toda timida ocultandose detras de Ike o Ruby (Giorgie no, por que el aura de este marchita todo y Karen no teme admitirlo) XD pero que saca su lado McCormick cuando la situacion lo amerita o se meten con sus amigos XDXD

Bueno... sin mas me voy.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas Suke.

Nos leemos, gracia por leer :D


End file.
